coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7479 (1st December 2010)
Plot The factory is rife with gossip about Carla's drink-driving conviction. Michelle reiterates her offer of support to Carla. John's fearful when Fiz arranges for Joy Fishwick to visit for news of Colin. Molly's touched when Tyrone's determined to give his son a special Christmas, unlike those of his own childhood. She's forced to bury her inner turmoil. Sally recalls her cancer diagnosis of a year ago. Kevin praises her for beating the disease and agrees to go Christmas shopping with her. John tells Joy that Colin's returned to Canada and doesn't wish to be contacted by her. Joy's disappointed but relieved that Colin's alive. Carla's mortified when Hayley and Izzy hint that she has a drink problem and offer sympathy. She takes the afternoon off and heads to The Joinery for a drink. Owen examines the damaged plaster in the Rovers. Jim turns up to see Steve. Carla's the only customer in The Joinery. Nick urges Leanne to get rid of her so they can be alone. Leanne tells Carla they're closing for an hour. Knowing, Carla leaves. Owen tells Steve that the Rovers has rotten joists. He offers to repair them at cost. Owen's not pleased to see Jim sniffing round Liz. Carla tries to talk to Peter but he gives her short shrift and sets off to pick up Simon. Carla's angry. Ken turns up in search of Peter. Carla lies that he's at The Joinery with Leanne. Ken heads over to find him. John meets up with Charlotte again. She tells him that she can't handle sharing him and demands that he leaves Fiz. John refuses and Charlotte's furious. Clearly unstable, she tries to lure John to bed, claiming she can't wait much longer for his body. Ken enters the bar and walks in on post-coital Nick and Leanne in the office. Leanne's horrified and Ken beats a hasty retreat, unsure of what to do for the best. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Connor - Alison King *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Joy Fishwick - Doreen Mantle *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *The Joinery *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Dining area and hallway Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. The following episode was broadcast directly afterwards at 8.00pm although both episodes had individual opening and end credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla seeks solace at the Joinery as gossip runs rife about her drink problem; Ken is shocked by what he finds when he heads to the bar; and Tyrone tells a guilt-ridden Molly he wants Christmas to be special for baby Jack. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,100,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2010 episodes